Lucky 4 You
by Wyltk
Summary: Set during the break up in R. Everyone watch out for Serena she's a little OOC maybe.


Disclaimer: In a alternate reality I own Sailor Moon and am a widely known country singer. In this one I'm a plain girl who does own either the song Lucky 4 You by SheDaisy Or Sailor Moon.  
  
Umm R season when Darien has the dreams  
  
Dedicated to my dad. Love ya hope you feel better.   
And to Sol. If you don't know who she is you're missing out.  
  
  
Lucky 4 You  
By Lizzy G  
PG  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You always say that I have multiple personalities   
I bounce somewhere between dreams and reality   
So where'd you dig up the odacity to ask me   
How we've all been doing Since you broke our hearts   
(well so far..)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien came up to me and I smiled ready to launch myself into his arms. "I'm sorry Serena I think we should brake up. You just have two many personalities. I just wish you were different." He said as I started to cry rivers going down my cheeks. A few days later he asked me how'd I been. "Just fine buddy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Number 5 just cries a river a minute   
7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 just wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 wants to key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody that wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was swimming around when I noticed Darien a few feet away from me. Anger flew through my veins making the blood there boil. I swam up to him and pushed down on his shoulders as hard as I could. Since he hadn't noticed me he went down. I mock saluted when he came up and got out of the pool.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I guess this party's more than your new Barbie bargained for   
She's got you by the sleeve slowly easing towards the door   
She's probably right, you should be movin' on   
Don't know how long we can behave  
Better have the valet get your car   
(cause you know how women are)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A blond girl looked around the party and pulled Darien away a little. "Darien lets go." He nodded and she pulled him slowly towards the door as he waved at Andrew. He looked up and I grinned dangling his keys in front of his face. And then dropping them into his hand. "So long." He stared at me as she dragged him to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Number 5 just cries a river a minute   
7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 just wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 wants to key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody that wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked into the arcade and I smiled standing up. Walking over to him I kissed him soundly on the lips. I then pulled his chin down to look at me kissing his nose and raising my eyebrow with a smirk. "Bye." I said leaving the arcade noticing a faint blush on his cheeks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Forgiveness is the key   
According to my shrink   
But it's not up just up to me   
(I don't know girls, what d'ya think?)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the temple the girls and me were having a "scout" meeting. "So girls should I give up this game and forgive him? What d'ya think?" "NO WAY!!!" the girls responded as I smiled and left the temple. On the way home I saw his car and smiled drawing a rose on the hood with my silver lipstick. A little while down the road I heard a shout of "NO MY CARRRRRRRR!" Grinning happily I walked in my front door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Number 5 just cries a river a minute   
7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 just wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 wants to key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody that wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later I was sipping a milk shake I had just gotten. He came up to me and glared. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!!!" I glared right back picking up my chocolate milk shake in a fast motion I threw the contents on him throwing some money on the counter I left. A small smirk rising on my face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Number 5 just cries a river a minute   
7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 just wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 wants to key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody that wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Darien." I said a few days later as I noticed him in the park. "Serena." He backed up from me. I smiled walking towards him a bit. "Guess I have more personalities then you think huh? Didn't anyone every tell you to be careful what you wish for?" His mouth dropped open and I pushed it up with one finger. "You should be lucky I'm just me." His eyes bugged open and his mouth fell again. I smiled and waved singing as I walked away.  
  
"Number 5 just cries a river a minute   
7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it   
Yeah, 14 just wants to say so long, bygones   
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush   
10 wants to key the El Camino that you love so much   
And there ain't nobody that wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me."  
  
I turned back to him blowing a kiss and disappearing.  
  
  
  
Want the lyrics I got them here.  
http://www.lyrics.co.nz/shedaisy/sd2.htm 


End file.
